Chapter 12: Fury Sparks
Area: Endless Frontier, Fujisakura Altar Endless Frontier The group lands in the Endless Frontier. They notice a massive cherry blossom tree towering over a nearby castle and town. Kaguya Nanbu, a princess of this part of the Frontier, suggests heading for the castle town. Sanger Zonvolt chooses to take up the task of guarding the tree, the Fujisakura, while they were gone. Recently, monsters have been after it and decide to head there. Haken Browning has an idea where they may be coming from though... Terca Lumireis, Halure Estellise Sidos Heurassein calls on Yuri Lowell of the Brave Vesperia guild in order to help her investigate a strange power surrounding the Halure tree. Their friend Flynn Scifo was investigating with the Imperial Knights, but lost contact with him. So she decided to look into the matter herself. The pair then decides to take a look around the tree. Estelle feels that the tree's power is being sucked to some other place. Just then, a blinding flash occurs. Fujisakura They awaken inside a giant tree. They have no idea what happened, but it seems the white flash dropped them here. Yuri seems to think they are inside the Halure Tree, but Estelle thinks otherwise. They decide to take a look around the tree, and maybe find someone who can tell them where they are. They find a Special Gel in a nearby chest. Just then, they hear a voice from above. They introduce themselves to Sänger, the man who jumped them. It seems they both came from different worlds, and landed in the Endless Frontier. He asks to show a symbol of sincerity to prove they aren't villains. Yuri figures that Sänger wants to challenge him in a fight. They begin their duel, and after a few clashes between blades, he decides to have them meet the princess. After jumping down, they find their real foes: monsters from another world. They decide to "talk this over" with them. Just then more monsters appear: Aragami and monsters from Terca Lumireis. The heroes then appear from the gate. Kaguya was glad they made it in time, and Sänger formally introduces her to the newcomers. The Endless Frontier is always like this, a mishmash of different eras and worlds. With all the monsters around, there's only one thing to do: Go Get 'Em! While giving their enemies the business, two more enemies show up: Necron and Omicon. Both are wanted bounties in the Endless Frontier. Both PMF and Brave Vesperia set their sights on them, but then Dokumezu and Ein show up as well. While they're both here for a reason, they aren't exactly in a chatty mood. The simple answer is to smash them up, but it won't be that easy. After Ein and Dokumezu take a beating, they retreat for the Hall of Messengers. Kaguya says that chamber is the core of the tree and connects to other worlds, which explains why everyone wound up here. Everyone then rushes after them. Hall of Messengers Some of the girls are surprised by the amount of spiritual force in the chamber. It appears that they may have already left the tree, so Kaguya prays in front of the core. Suddenly, a rainbow appears in front of them! Neneko points to the sky and finds that the rainbow now stretches across the sky. While some wonder where it goes, Dante says it heads into Marvel Land. Despite whether or not Oros Phlox is headed there, they needed to keep going, although some of them wonder if walking on rainbows is safe... Party Members Yuri & Estelle Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Bahn Sänger Zonvolt Haken & Kaguya Frank & Hsien-Ko Tron & Servbots Ryu & Ken Soma & Alisa Lindow Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Ichiro & Sakura Gemini & Erica Kite & BlackRose Neneko Reiji & Xiaomu Chun-Li & Morrigan Dante & Demitri Enemies Sänger (Boss) Cocoon Maiden x5 Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark) x5 Hysteric Purple x5 Ogretail x4 Fallen Ogretail x3 Gattuso x2 Vajra (Boss) Equipment Drop: Jabberwocky Armor Necron (Boss) Omicon (Boss) Book of Judgement x5 Oros Primus x2 Aku Tengu x3 Gou Tengu x3 Ein Belanos (Boss) Dokumezu (Boss) Items Special Gel, Nanbu Trainer, Elbow Pad, Healing Serum, Retailer's Coat Trivia *In the Endless Frontier, the Nanbu Clan are actually the protecters of the Fujisakura tree. *Necron and Omicon are from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Mugen no Frontier EXCEED, and are optional Wanted Bosses. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter